


A Speck of Sunshine

by notabadday



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/pseuds/notabadday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dawson disappears on the morning of her wedding, Severide knows exactly where to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Speck of Sunshine

Beneath grey skies on a gloomy Chicago Saturday, Severide spots the pure white of Dawson’s dress in the distance. She’s exactly where he had predicted. As soon as Brett had sent a string of panicked text messages telling him Dawson had disappeared, he’d been quick to insist that there was no need to alarm Casey.

 Navigating between rows of stone, the squad lieutenant makes his way over to the corner of the cemetery he’s come to know best. While it’s familiar, there’s an overwhelming discomfort that absorbs him every time he sets foot there.

 “I miss her,” Dawson says quietly as she senses Severide approaching her. He cautiously avoids the hem of her train where white silk pools at her feet, falling into a perfect circle behind her. 

 “Me too. Every day.” Severide bows his head.

 “I just…” Dawson takes a deep breath, composing herself. “I just wanted her to be a part of the day, somehow. You know?” She looks at Severide beside her and is given a silent, stoic nod in response. “She had my back when I was just pining for a guy who had a fiancée. First time she met him, she knew. Every time anything happened between Matt and I, she always knew.”

 “And she knows now too, Dawson. She’ll be smug as hell up there, wherever she is, knowing she was right all along.” He speaks with such easy confidence that it’s convincing; Dawson feels compelled to accept his theory.

 Dawson smiles as she glances at the headstone in front of her, imagining a big, warm smile on Shay’s face, the perfect mix of smugness and pride. That beaming smile would have brightened up the whole day. But as a speck of sunshine wraps them up in warmth for a brief moment, it is all the reassurance Dawson needs. Just as she has begun to feel overwhelmed by the enormity of what she’s about to do, her worry abates. Shay was rooting for this all along.

 Dawson looks at Severide, in all his best man finery. It’s a stark contrast to the squad get-up he’s usually wearing, with that favorite woolen hat charmingly lopsided. Today, it’s cufflinks and buttonholes. She’s suddenly wondering what Casey is doing, imagining him pacing in his suit or impatiently looking at his watch. Maybe he’s fine. Maybe Severide’s best man duties were pretty lax until she decided to go for a walk without telling anyone.

 “How’s Matt?”

 “He can’t wipe the dumb smile off his face,” Severide replies, a smile breaking out on his own face. Dawson blushes, bowing her head and closing her eyes. Teardrops begin to weigh on her eyelashes before she blinks them away and smiles. “We didn’t tell him that the bride had gone AWOL, though, so we should probably head back before he finds out.”

 Dawson reaches a hand out to her side, finding Severide’s and grasping it as they both look over the headstone in front of them, their eyes moving over the letters of their friend’s name once more. _Leslie Elizabeth Shay.1978-2014. Daughter, sister, friend._ Gone.

 Dawson reflects once again on the hardest day of her life, and the days that have followed. So much is lost and cannot be recovered. Instead, she holds on to what is left.  

 “Thank you for coming.”

 Severide shrugs. “Of course, Dawson. I want you to know that, I know Shay’s not here and, you know… but, I’m here for you – if you need me. I know it’s not the same but--”

 She cuts him off. “Thank you.”

 They break hands and turn to leave, walking side by side through the rows of granite headstones. Looking back at Shay’s one last time, Severide reaches out a hand to his left and gives Dawson a light pat on the bum. She flinches ever so slightly, before turning to look at him and erupting with laughter, shaking her head.

 Dawson prods him with an elbow as they walk on side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
